


You have wings, I can show you how to use them

by rebelsfromstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, and kanan helps her too, but there's nothing smutty, it's literally just hera taking care of little poe, like so much fluff, rated t because there's one scene with kanera at the end, they just talk about it and tease eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: When Shara Bey has to choose between staying with her son but failing her mission, and saving the day but leaving Poe with nobody to take care of him, she unexpectedly gets help from the famous Hera Syndulla.What will be the outcome of Hera taking care of Poe?





	You have wings, I can show you how to use them

**Author's Note:**

> From the latest Rebels Recon, through seeing The Last Jedi when Poe is making move so similiar to the one Hera did in the Rebels Assualt, till now I'm obssesed with idea of the two meeting. And I can see it in many ways - Poe idolizing Hera and admiring her as a pilot, or Hera teaching Poe, etc. This is one of the ways I think it could go, at least at the beginning. In my head it was happening on Yavin, so the timelines aren't adding up then, cause Poe wasn't even born before the Battle of Yavin. So, it's more like a headcanon. I tried to keep the rest of the story accurate to canon, but there were things I had to took from legends. I'm also sorry if I messed up Shara, but I didn't read the comics, yet. I hope it still may be enjoyable!
> 
> I also couldn't stop myself and added Kanera scene at the end. But there's nothing smutty happening, so the rating is Teen and Up.
> 
> I'm also not a native speaker so sorry for the mistakes, I hope there aren't too many of them.
> 
> Hope some of you that maybe thought about the same thing when watching Rebels and TLJ will enjoy this work!

Shara sighted, looking at Poe walking by her side, holding her hand.

_What am I gonna do with you, kiddo?_ She asked herself. The question made her temples pulse, foreshadowing the oncoming headache.

Of course Kes had to be on a mission. Of course all their friends were away as well, or busy with something on the base. Of course she herself was summoned on another mission. And of course she didn't have anyone to take care of her little son.

She walked through hangars, her heart beating a little faster. Her boss wouldn't be too happy to hear about her staying behind. But what else could she do?

She approached Captain Crynyd gathering the rest of the squadron next to their A-wings.

"Lieutenant Bey, you're finaly here. Just in time for a briefing."

"About that. I … I don't think I can go on this mission." he fluttered his eyelashes in suprise.

"And why is that Lieutenant?"

"I don't have anyone to stay with Poe," she heard him sighing deeply, not hiding his annoyance.

"Shara, we need you. You're my second in command. This mission isn't a milk run. We're gonna need everyone, including you,"

"I know, but I can't leave my child alone, running around the base as well," Captain shook his head.

"Shara, you're such a good pilot. You're wasting …" but before Shara could hear what he was about to say, and probably get mad about it, a low, melodic voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help, but to hear your conversation." said the voice and when Shara turned to see who it was, she went through a small heart attack.

General Syndulla was staring right at her and the rest of her squadron with wide, green eyes and a smile on her face. Every whisper that had been there before seemed to quite down immadiately. Everyone nodded their heads in respect including Shara.

"General. May I help you?" said politely Captain Crynyd.

"I heard you have a little problem here. Maybe I can solve it," with that she turned her head towards Shara. "I can take care of your son, while you're gonna be on a mission." she offered her, and Shara looked at her bewildered.

"General, that's a very kind offer, but I'm sure you have your own missions and this one might take a little longer …" she started to protest, but Syndulla shook her head with a smile and amicably put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's really not a problem. I just came back from a big mission, and me and my crew were assigned to the _much needed holidays_ as Mon Mothma had put it into words. So, really it would be a pleasure." she assured her. Shara still could only look at her, surprised by this absurd situation. She really didn't want to bother anyone, even more anyone as important as General Syndulla. But she didn't have much of a choice. It was saving her ass.

"That … that would be wonderful, if you could. Thank you, really. You're saving me."

"It's really not a problem," she said with a smile. Shara finally let herself to reciprocate it.

"Well, then meet my son, Poe," she said, and pushed lightly her little one a step forward, so he could meet his new keeper. He looked at Syndulla with furrowed eyebrows like he was trying to figure her out. She kneeled down before him and outstreched her hand.

"Hi, Poe. I'm Hera." he looked at the gloved hand, and with all the shyness gone, took it into his little hands examinating the material.

And then her son smiled, and in that moment Shara could swear he took all his looks after his father, including a sweet smile.

"Are you like mommy?" he asked, his eyes wide, fascination written all around his face.

"Yes, I'm a pilot. Just like your mom." answered Hera, smiling.

"Will you be okay with spending time with me, while your mom will be saving the galaxy?" she asked, though that really was a rhetorical question, as Poe was already eagerly nodding his head.

"I'm very happy to know this," she answered, and stood up, but Poe's hand stayed in hers.

"You can com me, whenever you'll have time. I know how stressful it can be to leave your children with someone you barely know."

"General, for all your reputation, I'm sure I'm leaving Poe in good hands," she assured her and women exchanged smiles.

"All right. We gotta get going Bey. Say goodbye to your son, so we can go on with the briefing." Cyrnyd cut in. Shara had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Nevertheless, she kneeled down to her son's level, smiling at his precious face.

"You have to be nice, Poe. We can't show bad manners to General Syndulla." she said to him and Poe nodded his head eagerly. He must have been bewitched by Hera.

"Dad is gonna be here soon, so don't worry."

"And you, mommy?" he asked, his eyes suddenly wide with fear. Of course, he didn't like it when she was leaving him behind. But her job demanded it, even when Force knew it, how much more she would prefer to spend that time with her son. Her heart sank a little at seeing her boy like this.

"Of course I'm gonna be here soon as well. Don't worry about me, Poe. Stay strong. And be brave for me. Can you do this, for mommy?" she asked and Poe nodded, his eyes suddenly glassy.

"Oh, come here," she said and gathered her son in her arms. She squeezed him a second too long and let go, keeping her hands on his tiny shoulders, just in time to catch him wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve.

"I love you, Poe."

"Me too, mommy." she smiled and kissed his forehead, before she had to let go completly.

"Bye, Poe." she said, already walking in the direction of the rest of her squadron and waving at him. He did the same, encouraged by Hera.

Shara lifted her A-wing into the air, hoping Poe would be alright.

But she left him in good hands. He had to be.

***

Hera looked at the boy, with whom she was entrusted to take care of. Maybe it was from her own will, but it didn't mean she planned on it. They were sitting in the mess hall, across eachother and he incessantly was poking at the mash on his plate with a fork, not taking a single bite of it. Hera sighed internally. He must have been missing his mother. She was suprised he was willing at all to go with an unfamiliar person, anywhere.

"Do you like ships?" she asked, out of nowhere, at least for the kid. He looked at her, with wide eyes, surprised with the question.

"Yeah. My mom is flying. She's helping people. And it's awesome." he said, smiling a little as he ended the sentence. Hera smiled at him.

"Exactly. And you know how your body works?" she asked. He seemed to deeply consider her question, before shaking his head.

"You see, your body is made of cells. They're all like little people actually, you know. They need certain things to survive, just the same way people need supplies when we, pilots, get it to them. And those little people inside your body need supplies too. And you are the one who will be helping in getting those supplies to them. That meal you have there would be a very helpful starter." she answered, hoping he was big enough to understand the analogy.

"So … if I will eat it, I can help those people … Exactly like my mom does!" he concluded, excitedly, grinning at her. Kid's enthusiasm was contagious, and Hera couldn't help, but smile herself.

"Exactly," she said, and looked at him expectantly. He understood in the second, and took the fork to his mouth, taking the first bite.

Hera smiled wider. One success with a child, is like hundreds of mission's successes.

***

"Did you ever fly with your mom, Poe?" she asked him, as they were leaving the mess hall. Poe's face lighted up.

"Yes! She told me everything!" Hera chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yes! She's the best!" he said with such a certanity that Hera knew he might be a very good pilot himself someday, if he wanted.

"And do you like it yourself?" she asked, and Poe nodded his head with a face so full of pride and confidence that she had to stop herself from laughing. That kid was adorable.

"So, I guess, you wouldn't mind if I showed you a trick or two?"

He almost jumped from excitment.

As they entered the hangars, instinctively Poe reached out for Hera's hand. She took it without a question, seeing kid's discomfort with so many people around. It was also a good way to not lose him in the crowd. And a nice feeling, having trust of such a small person.

When they reached her X-wing, she saw Poe opening up his mouth in a daze

"Is that your ship?" he asked, clearly fascinated. Hera nodded.

"Not my main ship. I usually fly a freighter. Fighters are useful in combat. But my _Ghost_ is better with supply runs and undercover missions. Though she's good in battle too. With a right pilot." she explained to him.

"Can I see that _Ghost_?" he asked.

"I suppouse you will have to. Your parents will be gone for the night, so you're sleeping at my place."

"Really? At yours? Can we have a slumber party?" Hera chuckled.

"Yeah, Zeb would totally love it. Though Ezra might be keen on the idea."

"Who are they?" he asked. Hera smiled to herself. That kid had million questions per minute.

She stopped at the ladder leading up to her fighter.

"They're my crew. Family." she said and turned to him. "Can you climb up the ladder?" she asked. At that Poe, actually turned a deeper shade of pink, turning his head towards the ground.

"My mom is always carrying me, so I don't know." Hera smiled at him.

"There's nothing wrong about it. Come here." she said and outstretched her arms towards the boy. Awkwardly, he clinged onto her clothes, holding tightly to her.

"You're okay there?" she asked. When she recieved a nod, she smiled at him.

"All right. So, let's start our little adventure." she announced, and seeing him smiling a bit in response, made her heart fill with a rush of affection for that kid which she manifested in brushing his locks.

She climbed up the ladder and sat in her seat, already feeling the excitment she experienced, whenever she was behind the ship's controls, while the kid started to be interested in her lekku. The shiver run down her body when unexpectedly he took her thun into his hands.

"What's that?" he asked, full of curiosity.

"My lekku." she answered, starting to run pre-flight procedures, more out of an habit than a necessity.

"Is this like hair?" she chuckled, remembering thousands of similiar conversations with Kanan.

"Not exactly. It's sensitive, like the skin on your scalp can be which is connected to hair. A feeling on your scalp might be similiar, though weaker. But the functions are different. And looks of course."

"What does your hair do?"

"It can communicate things. My species has its own language based only on movements of our lekku. It's the extension of our brain tissue. It's storing fat. Lots of things." she explained. Poe smiled at her, running his hand down the tip of her lek.

"I like it. And what are those rings, the lighter ones?"

"My tatoos," His eyes opened wide from surprise.

"Tatoos? Didn't it hurt to make them?"

"A lot,"

"So why you did?" Hera shrugged.

"It's complicated. It's a social issue. But also rememberance of my mother."

"You don't have a mom?" he asked, suddenly very saddened. Hera wanted to curse. She didn't want to make kid feel bad, and he was so sweet that she could just hug him.

"I don't. She died. Very long time ago."

"What you mean _died_?"

"She's in … she's somewhere unreachable for us. But I hope it's a happy place." A short silence fell, Poe trying to understand what she've just told him, and Hera shaking away the feelings about her mother.

"Right. You wanna learn something, kiddo?" she asked, smiling. Poe responded immadiately, with the same excitment like before.

"Yes!"

"Great. Sit on my lap, but facing the cockpit." he turned and did as she said.

"Now, what?" he asked, undeniable joy in his voice.

"Now, tell me – what is this button for?"

"Doing boom?" Hera laughed. Maybe Sabine should go on that slumber party with the kid as well.

"No. It's to power up the main engines. Click it." Poe did as she said and they heard the thrusters slowly coming back to life with its usual hum. Poe turned his head, smiling at her, excitement on his features.

"I did it!" she smirked.

"It's only a small part of the job. But you're doing great. Now, you see that smaller lever on your right?" Poe nodded. "You just powered up the engines, but to get them at their full power you gotta pull that lever up. But slowly, and only to the half of it when we're still in the atmosphere of the planet. But we're not doing it now, just before the start."

"So what else we gotta do before?"

"See, here you have controls to turn on the sensors," she said and guided his small hand to it, clicking them one by one, receiving a light from them and Poe's smile in return. Then she slided their hands below, to the next controls. "Here is the hyperdrive and navi-computer switches that you gotta turn on if you want them to work later. We don't have to do this for today, but we can, so the ship will work better."

Three quick clicks.

"Lower, you have the switches to activate comms. Here's the internal, and here's external," they flipped them on, and moved on the right side. "Clicking here will bring on the targeting visor, but we don't need it right now. Here you have stabilizers, and here are the ones to control the wings formation and the so-said attack speed. Also the additional controls to show you maps. But you're probably excited the most about the control yoke," Poe nodded eagerly. She couldn't stop a smile.

"Let's see it in action, shall we?" she asked.

"Yes!" yelled Poe, and before she could turn to fasten their seatbelts, he was already standing up and reaching behind her. She let him do this, amused by kid's behaviour. When he was done and suited on her lap he put his hands on the control yoke.

"I'm ready," he stated. Hera stifled her chuckle.

"I see. But first you gotta click here." she said, and they flicked one of the switches, closing the cockpit window around them.

"Wow," she heard Poe saying, as he was looking all around him and upwards.

"We already have engines running, so now the only thing we need is to turn that lever I had told you before just a little bit up," she said, in the same time reaching for it with Poe's hand on her.

"Yes, exactly like that. Now, we can rise a little bit above the ground. You know how to do it?"

"You turn the yoke towards you!"

"Yes. And you gotta flick this swith just before the rise. It helps the ship to stabilize in those first few moments." she explained.

She took Poe's hand and together, first they've flicked the switch, and then took the gasp of the control yoke and turned it slightly towards them. The ship raised and even though the altitude was minimal, Hera already could feel that rush of adrenaline, and the shiver of excitement running down her body. She guessed, Poe did as well, when he turned his head to her, all in smiles.

"This is amazing!"

"And it's only the beginning. You have any idea how to move forward?"

"Mom is always using a lever, but we used that for engines already,"

"Yes. But look carefully. On your right." she instructed. Poe did, and it took him a moment to shut out in excitement:

"There is a bigger lever, just next to the smaller one!" Hera laughed.

"Exactly. This one we use to move forward." she explained, and lay her hand on the lever, with Poe's hand on hers.

"You wanna go fast, kiddo?" she asked, and wasn't suprised when she received a loud „Yeah!” shout out in joy.

"Then hold on tight. We're gonna make this count." she said, and making sure they were strapped in, pulled the lever maximally forward, and then immadiately putting their hands on te control yoke, pulling it towards them, sharply. This made an immadiate response from the ship, launching up to the sky with the doubled force. The impact of the movement smashed Hera with the seathead, and Poe with her. She locked S-foils in attack position to get them more speed with one hand, as she kept one on the control yoke. When the wings opened, she scissored to the left, making a few spins, before leveling out. Poe yelled out in joy, and she, herself, couldn't stop from laughing. She would never get used to that feeling – wild freedom and pure joy, the adrenaline and the excitement.

The mere speed and the feeling of high altitude made her felicitious. She climbed up high only to dive the fighter down, tailspinning, and taking her up again before meeting the line of the trees.

She sharply turned right, to make a wide circle, spinning on the way. Climbing and diving. Higher and lower. And then higher and higher, with speed raising.

She could go on like that forever, but she knew no matter how much Poe liked it, he's gonna be nauseous soon. She had to keep in mind that he was no more than five years old. So after a few wild tricks and fancy flying, she steadied down, and slowly brought them to the ground, landing smoothly.

She unfastened the seatbelts, and put her hand on the small back of Poe's.

"You're okay, Poe?" she asked, worried that maybe it was too much for his age.

"Wow," she heard in response, as he turned his head towards her and grinned widely. Hera laughed heartfully.

"I'll take that as yes," she said, and turned Poe around, so he could hold her, while she turned off all the systems, opened up the cockpit window, and went down the ladder.

When she touched the ground with her feet, she put Poe down as well, but he didn't let go of her hand. She didn't mind.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked, smiling.

"Now, mister, we're gonna go to my main ship. I'll show you around."

"Can I meet your family?" Hera smirked.

"Oh, that's inevitable," she assured him, knowing her crew very well, and Poe gave out a sound of excitement.

They walked through the square, between various types of ships, and every time Poe asked if it was the one they were going to. Hera relentlessly answered that: "No, it's the next one,". She actually parked Ghost on the outskirts, more on the grass, than on the square.

When they finally reached their destination, Hera decided it's good to let Poe know about it.

"This is my ship," she announced and watched Poe opening up his mouth in astonishment.

"It's beautiful," he said, after awhile. Hera chuckled.

'I'm glad you like it," she answered.

The ramp was open, but no one could be seen in the cargo bay. There was, though, someone sitting in the grass. Hera instantly knew it was Kanan. Only he could meditate in the middle of the day, with ships flying around, and still be focused. She didn't want to interrupt him, but she already saw he opened up his eyes, so she headed his way. Poe still was tightly holding her hand.

When she was close enough, Kanan stood up and smiled at her.

"I see, you kidnapped another child," he said with clear intent of teasing her. She smiled mockingly.

"You are the one who's kidnapping. I'm only taking care of them."

"And sometimes adopting," he said.

"That's on two of us, love," she answered and they smiled at eachother genuinely.

"You're gonna introduce me to this little gentelman, here?" he asked.

"Kanan, this is Poe. Poe, meet Kanan." she said, and Kanan kneeled down in front of the kid, reaching out with his hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Poe," he said, with a smile on his face. Poe quickly glanced at Hera, before smiling as well, and taking Kanan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." he said, shaking his hand with enthusiasm. Kanan laughed. He let go and stood up, before turning to Hera.

"Zeb and Ezra are cooking. Dinner should be ready by now." he said.

"That's wonderful. I'm starving." she answered, and they walked towards the Ghost's entrance.

Hera's and Kanan's conversation continued up to the galley.

"How you ended up with Poe?" he asked her, genuinely curious.

"I overheard his mom talking with Captian Crynyd. She didn't have anyone to leave Poe with, and she had to go on the mission. I offered to help her, since we're gonna stay here at least one week more."

"My mom is a pilot!" added Poe, excited.

"Oh, is she?" asked Kanan, amused, exchanging looks with Hera. She was rolling her eyes of course at his teasing.

"Yes. But mom never showed me as many fast tricks, as Hera!" explained Poe, and Kanan chuckled.

"Hera, you're depraving the kid,"

"He liked it. He's gonna be a good pilot himself, someday."

"Really?" asked Poe, his pupils expanding, so his eyes were almost black.

"You've got that special something that pilot needs, Poe. But you need to work really hard to be the best."

"And I'll be like you and mom?"

"You can be whoever you want. But if you want, of course, you can be a pilot. An amazing one."

"Then I will work hard." he announced, a new set of emotion on his face. Determination.

They entered the galley to find Ezra and Zeb arguing above the bowl of salad, with Chopper behind them constantly banging on their legs, wanting to destroy their work of course, and Sabine absorbed into drawing on her datapad. Kanan dropped on the bench, but Hera still stood up with Poe. She cleared her throat.

"Kids," she said and three heads, as well as Chopper's upper, orange part, looking like a bucket, turned towards her. She put her hand on Poe's shoulders and encouraged him to take one step in front of her.

"This is Poe. He will be staying with us for a few days, till his mom will come back from the mission. Poe, this is Ezra, Zeb and Sabine. And this is Chopper. Make him feel welcome on our ship." Ezra smiled at Poe encouragely, and Zeb waved to him with his hand, spinning the spoon in the bowl with the other. Sabine nodded more towards her, than Poe, acknowledging what she had said. Chopper grumbled something in his own manner, something about one more kid to get rid off, and Hera rolled her eyes at it. She told Poe to sit next to Kanan, and she situated right next to them.

"What's gonna be for dinner?" she asked, and Ezra smiled from the bowl where he was mixing something.

"You'll see. I personally think we surpassed ourselfes tonight with Zeb." Lasat rolled his eyes at him.

"Ezra is overdramatic, but I can't disagree completely. This is something." he added. Hera smiled at them.

"I'm glad to hear it." she said, and turned her head towards Poe a moment later, when she felt him lightly kicking her on the thigh with his boot. She was surprised to see him crawling on Kanan's lap, pulling at his beard. Kanan was smiling down at him and patiently letting Poe doing, whatever it was that he was doing.

"What is that?" he asked, running his fingers down Kanan's scar. Hera held her breath and she could feel she wasn't the only one. Everyone was waiting for Kanan's response. He got very good with dealing with his blindness now, but on the other hand, he haven't been in a situation like that before. To her relief Kanan smiled. It was so good to see him reconciled with what had happened, even though she knew that he did some time ago. But reacting to someone he never knew before, and for that someone to be a little, very honest child is something different, than talking with people who were his family.

"It's a scar,"

"On eyes?"

"Yes,"

"How did it go there?"

"I tripped on the wet floor in the shower and fell," responded Kanan, which made them all chuckle. Poe didn't seem to know why they were so amused, but he started laughing as well.

"But how can you see, now?"

"I don't. Not like you, or your mom, or anyone here. But I see in a different way."

"How?"

"Close your eyes," said Kanan, and to her amusment Poe listened to him, shutting his eyes.

"Listen. What can you hear?"

"That swish and plump of cooking. Binary beeps – Chopper's beeps. Tapping at the datapad. The slush of soup in the bowl."

"How you know it's a soup?"

"It smells like soup!"

"And what else?"

"I smell metal, and you know that smell of the ship."

"And what can you feel?"

"My breathing. But yours too. It tickles. And I can still feel your beard."

"And that's how I see." concluded Kanan, leaving out, of course, the whole context of the Force. Poe opened up his eyes, looking at him, fascinated.

"Wow. But how you knew I was a boy?" Kanan laughed heartfully.

"I like him. Can we keep him?" he said, his question targeted at Hera. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile of her face.

"And who is kidnapping here, now?" she asked, teasingly. He smirked at her, and turned his attention back to Poe, still having to answer his question.

"I guessed." he asnwered, not wanting to explain the Force right now.

With a perfect timing, Hera's comlink bursted out to life. It was Shara, as if she was sensing that they talk about kidnapping her kid. Hera picked it up.

"I hear you, Lieutenant,"

"General. Is everything alright?" Hera smiled.

"Yes, perfectly under control,"

"Poe isn't causing any troubles?"

"He's a golden child. And now, he's jumping and reaching out for a comlink. I'll give him to you." Hera passed the comlink to excited Poe.

"Hi, mommy!" he shouted into the device.

"Hi, Poe. I hope you're behaving."

"Yes, mom," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I feel awesome. Hera showed me some tricks!"

"Did, she? I gotta thank her. I'm glad you're having good time."

"The best!"

"Alright. We'll see eachother soon, Poe. Give me General Syndulla for one more moment." After that Shara told Hera some useful informations, as she didn't have time to do it before, and also told her what was the key to her quarters, so Poe could get some of his things for the night. They ended the call, greeting eachother for goodbye, like they were old friends.

Enough of time passed for Ezra and Zeb to finish their cooking. They served everything on the table and Hera had to admit – even from the mere look of it, she could tell they've worked hard on it. And it smelled incredible.

"Well, boys, I gotta say, it looks delicious," she said, and received two smiles in return.

"And it tastes even better," said Ezra.

They started eating, and though Hera had problems before with getting Poe to eat, now she didn't have any. She had it in mind to put him smaller portions on the plate, but he ate everything and even asked for more. A familiar chatter accompanied their dinner, and Poe fell easily into it. Even when he didn't say much, he asked a lot of questions, and listened carefully. Hera had to admit that he was becoming more and more adorable, with every minute she spent with him.

When they finished, they had to wait, before even starting to consider moving. Hera leaned on the wall, holding her stomach.

"Boys, you realy did great with it. It was delicious." Sabine and Kanan nodded to her statement.

"I think, my stomach will explode," said Sabine, agreeing with her.

"You're becoming better than me, I'm jealous." added Kanan, teasingly. Ezra and Zeb looked at eachother with smiles on their faces, and elbowed eachother playfully, happy from all the praises, they've got.

When they rested enough and washed all the dishes, the conversation returned:

"What we're gonna do for the rest of the day?" asked Ezra.

"Well, Poe wanted a slumber party," she said, and seeing exactly the reactions she expected was amusing. Ezra was all in smiles, Zeb only grumbled, murmuring under his nose _"Not that again"_ , and Sabine nodded enthusiastically.

"As much as I don't like it, that's for the evening. What now?" asked Zeb, but before anyone could answer, Poe yelled:

"I know, I know! We can watch Hera fly!" Hera couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face. The kid's enthusiasm for flying reminded her of her own when she was his age. She knew though that wouldn't be such a great entertainment for all of them.

"We're gonna do that tomorrow, Poe. Enough flying for today." she said.

"But you love flying!" she laughed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean everybody here does. Especially just watching. Maybe you have some ideas?" she asked her crew.

"Well, we can play some holo-games." proposed Sabine and Hera nodded, accepting the idea.

They spent a few hours like that, gathered around the dejarbik table, but playing not only dejarbik. They played in teams and one-to-one, the rest cheering on. It didn't end Poe's questions: „What is that? What does it do? And what is that?” ; „Why you have pink hair?” ; „Why you're palms are so big?” ; „Why you have violet eyes? Is that natural?” ; „What is this stick?” ; „What you have painted on your armor?”.

The answers that followed were various: „A holo-projector. It shows us pieces of game, we can play thanks to it. And that's one of those pieces.” ; „You like it, kid? It's artistic expression.”; „So, I can crush with them little boys like you,” ; „Oh, yes they are. Beautiful aren't they?”; „Eh … Kanan …” ; „It's the symbol of our Rebellion,” .

And that received a whole set of different reactions: patient explanation from Hera; the light in Sabine's eyes, and Poe's eager „Yes, I like it, it's so bright!” ; Zeb's following laughter, Hera's warning, and surprisingly no fear from Poe; self-satisfaction and pride from Ezra and rolled eyes from practically everyone other beside Poe, fascinated with the colour; Kanan's quick explanation that the stick is a weapon of which Poe will know when he will be older and uncomfortable silence after; Sabine's joy and Poe's excitement.

Poe also didn't like to stay in one place. He moved from Hera's lap, to Sabine's, then to Ezra's who seemed to be very touched that the kid chose him, till he left to torment Zeb, picking at his fur – he felt very offended then. He ended on Kanan's, but he quickly got bored and moved to hug Chopper, from lack of anything other he could do with the droid. Hera eyed him warningly, but surprisingly Chop was very nice. He even let kid hold on to his mechanic head and started spinning, creating a small rollercoaster. Poe spent a lot of time there, laughing and having good time, but Hera had to stop him, from the worry of poor kid throwing up. He made his way back to Hera's lap, making a full circle around the table.

The games, turned into that slumber party after all. They started with a holo-movie and popcorn. The movie was actually more of a cartoon, and Zeb was quickly bored and fell asleep at the table. Unfortunately, he started snoring, and Hera and Kanan had to wake him up to not disturb the viewing. Zeb said goodnight to them, yawning, and went to sleep.

They kept on watching, but it wasn't long till Hera noticed from Poe signs of tiredness.

"Oh, that's it mister. We're going to bed."

"But Hera! I'm not that tired!"

"Yeah, sure. And your eyes are very wide opened."

"They are!" argued Poe, sticking his fingers between his brows and under his eyes to show her.

Finally, Hera convinced Poe that it was time to go to sleep, Ezra and Sabine helping her by setting the example of themselfes preparing to go to bed. But before that happened they had to go to his home for a change of clothes, and Poe's favourite tooka that he couldn't sleep without. Later, she also had to keep an eye on him while he was washing, so he didn't simply only pretend to do that. She wrapped him in the towel when he was done, combing her hand through his hair, playfully, getting a lot of giggles from the boy.

She settled it before with Kanan that Poe should sleep in his bed. She didn't want the boy to deal with the ladders. Kanan was of course more than happy to oblige, knowing that it meant he was spending night in her bed.

When she led Poe to Kanan's cabin, her partner was still there, already in his night clothes.

"I'm sleeping here?" asked Poe, holding his tooka under his arm, and rubbing at his eyes.

"Yes, honey. You have the whole lower bunk to yourself." she said, and Poe, suddenly woken up, happily run towards it, throwing himself at the bed. It was a big space for a boy that little, so he was obviously very glad. Hera watched him settling himself under covers, and was just about to turn off the lights and leave, Kanan already a step after her, when Poe called her.

"Hera?" he asked, and she turned to look at him. He looked like he was scared and it broke her heart a little.

"Yes, Poe?" she answered.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" he asked. Hera came to him and sat down at the edge of the bed. She brought her eyebrows together, trying to remember stories passed between children and from adults, when they were hiding in the caves. She found it hard to bring something like that to her memory.

"I'm not sure, if I remember …" she started, still hoping to come up with something. But then Kanan spoke up, surprising her:

"Did you ever hear the story of the Prince, Jedi and the Beast?" asked Kanan. Poe shook his head, not knowing something titled like that. Kanan smiled, and sat next to Hera. She moved further the bed, to make more place for him.

And he started his storytelling. Hera actually caught herself wrapped in it, being curious what will happen next. It became also obvious to her that he was making it up as he went. She knew he was good at it, but was still impressed.

He didn't even end it, when Poe fell asleep. She run her hand through his locks once more, moved by how cute he looked, sleeping.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered and she and Kanan left the room.

Hera rested her head on the wall, sighing and closing her eyes.

"That was exhausting," Kanan chuckled.

"And he's only five. Imagine what it would be like, if he was younger." Hera groaned.

"I don't want to," After a small moment of silence, she opened her eyes looking at Kanan, and smiling.

"But he is a cute kid," she admitted. Kanan smiled back at her.

"That he is," he agreed with her.

In the split second, she saw the change on his face, from affection to that wicked spark, he got now only when he was with her. He took those few steps closer to her, and embraced her, putting his arm around her waist, palm resting on her hip, with the other closing around her, being half turned towards her and half to her side. She returned the embrace, almost automatically, pulling him closer to herself. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, making her giggle quietly, before leaning to her earcone. She knew what he was going to say, before he did.

"You wanna make one?" he whispered, low and husky, making her shiver. She smirked. She was right. She turned her head, so now she could whisper into his ear:

" I'm all dirty and sweaty."

"Mhm, I love it when you talk like that." he teased her, and she had to stifle her laugh.

" I'm serious, Kanan."

"Doesn't matter to me." he muttered, running his hand up and down her back.

" It does to me. I gotta shower first."

" We can shower together." she smirked.

" No, love. I'm gonna shower by myself, and when I will come back to bed we can think about your proposition." she answered, teasing him. But he knew not to push her about the matter. When she needed her privacy, he was always giving it to her.

"Okay. But you know that I'm gonna wait for you in bed. Naked. It's gonna be hard to resist me." she chuckled, and untangled herself from his embrace, giving him a peck on the cheek, before turning her steps to the 'fresher.

"Maybe I don't want to." she answered and disappeared around the corner, laughing quietly.

Kanan stood in the middle of the corridor, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

How he was that lucky to be beside that amazing woman and be that intimate with her, was still beyond his imagination. So of course, anything she wanted, he was hers.

On his way to her cabin, he wondered how long the kid will stay with them. He got to like him, and beside Zeb's whining, he knew the rest of the crew was bewitched by kid's charm as well. And he of course made his way into Hera's heart, even if she knew him just one day.

He had a few ideas of how to fill kid's time. And he was sure they all could have good fun with it.

And who knows. Maybe that would be a good practise for them.

 


End file.
